1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to spacers for supporting a down spout or the like from the wall of a house.
2. Prior Art
Typical prior art arrangements for attaching a down spout to a wall has consisted of a strap nailed at its ends to the building, the strap surrounding the down spout. Other arrangements for holding such a down spout against a wall might comprise a generally "U" shaped bracket having a wall piercing nail extending therewithin, typically the down spout held to the ends of the arms of the "U" shaped member by twisted wire. Neither of these practices permit the down spout to be adjustably spaced from the wall of the house and they may also have the consequences of rusting, breaking and creating a hole within the wall of the house into which water may seep.
One arrangement for keeping a down spout against a house, is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,601,450 to Lindquist. This patent shows a broad strap or collar which is preformed on a bending machine, so as to enwrap a down spout with one side of the sleeve attached to an elongated spike. This is an expensive support which does not offer spacer capabilities, it has the disadvantages of the earlier prior art.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,588,011 to Peres, shows a holder clip for attaching pipes and cables by an injection molded arrangement which is complicated by the extensive tie clip arrangement. U.S. Pat. No. 3,454,249 to Geisinger shows a first pad which is adhesively attachable to a surface that first pad, having a space member under which a wire strap may be interspersed so as to hold a bundle of wires thereabove. There are no means for properly spacing the element tied from the support surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,388,881 to Anderson shows a down spout pipe mounting made from a multi-bend sheet metal bracket arranged in conjunction with a wire clip which is mated thereto. This mounting device is complicated to manufacture and fails to show adaptability towards the needs for adjustability in a spout support arrangement. A further complicated metal support for a down spout is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,363,865 to Metsker which is a generally "Y" shaped holder having an adjustable strap which is lockable around the outer or distal end of the bracket. This support requires a number of expensive parts which are subject to malfunction and to rust.
A simpler down spout hanger is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,947,505 to Sheets wherein an elongated wire is twisted at its midpoint into a figure "8" shape having a pair of arms extending from the middle of the figure "8", which arms are utilized to wrap around the down spout and subsequent tied therearound. This of course does not provide for any spacing arrangement from the wall and it also may provide a danger to the house, from seepage of water through the anchor means which are typically nailed, which nails are exposed to the elements and have a tendency to pull back.
A further complicated down spout fastening arrangement is shown is U.S. Pat. No. 991,192 to Battenfeld. This arrangement utilizes a strap having a clip which is lockable about a down spout. The strap is attached to a formed metal frame, which frame is securable by nails to the wall. This suffers from the similar construction of the above mentioned prior art, wherein the down spout is utilized only a single spaced distance from a wall, in a construction which is complicated, expensive, and subject to breakage and or corrosion.
U.S. Pat. No. 821,833 to Shaffner, shows a simple twisted wire having two ends, each of which are attached by screws, to a wall. The wire has a plurality of twists which define a down spout enshrouding construction. While this arrangement is simple in construction, it is subject however to wear, breakage, and corrosion.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a down spout securement arrangement which is both simple in construction, long lasting in its use, and arranged to be adaptable to multiple positions/dimensions with regard to a wall to which it is to be attached.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a down spout spacing arrangement which may be readily adjustable to compensate for irregularities in the plane of the wall surface with respect to the plane of the down spout.